


Adjusting

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU with Lena living in the mansion, Fluff, Honorary Duck Family Member Lena (Disney: Ducktales), One Shot, Other characters seen not heard, Parent Scrooge McDuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: Lena gets her own room.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Scrooge McDuck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I watched Last Christmas so it goes against canon a bit.
> 
> Also I’ve been pretty sleep deprived especially while writing this so sorry if it’s kind of meh.

After everyone finished dinner, the kids crowded into the living room and joined Launchpad to watch a marathon of Darkwing Duck.

Dewey was the first to split once the final episode's credits rolled. Huey followed suitafter placing a blanket over a sleeping Launchpad. Louie stretched out on the couch, grabbing his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie and began to scroll through it. Next to him, Webby and Lena were occupied with the furriest resident in the mansion; Lena's pet opossum, Axel. Once he finished the last of the pizza, the rodent yawned.

Lena smiled as she held Axel closer to her. "I'm beat, too." She curled him in her arms and followed Webby up to her room.

Webby always seemed happier whenever her best friend was near. "Are you ready to officially move into my room, Lena!? I can have Launchpad and Donald haul another bed in here. It'll be great! An endless sleepover!"

Lena smirked. Ever since she got back thanks to Gyro’s shadow control ray that released her from her imprisonment, she’d been staying in Webby’s room whether it be sleeping in a sleeping bag or the two occasionally sharing Webby’s bed. “Sure thing, Webby. But I want to try and sleep in my own room, just for tonight. To try and adjust, you know?"

"Oh, okay", said Webby, attempting to sound cheerful as her frown deceived her. Of course Lena needed her own space. Webby wasn’t going to deprive her of that.

Once the girls had moved Lena’s things into the bedroom next to Webby’s, Webby nodded her head in satisfaction that the room was finally suitable enough for her best friend. She gently grabbed Lena’s hand and offered a warm smile. “I’m right next door if you need me.”

“Thank you, Webby”, said Lena as she wrapped one arm around Webby, who hugged her back, certain that should she wake up from a nightmare, Webby wouldn’t have a problem if Lena sought her out for comfort. After a while, Webby reluctantly let go, wishing Lena goodnight before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

Lena set a sleeping Axel at the end of her bed, she picked up the shirt that Donald lent her until Mrs. Beakley could buy her proper pajamas. She took off her normal attire and slipped on the black shirt with an emoji that sported two Xs for eyes. She sat down and crossed her legs as she pulled the blanket over her, enjoying just how soft the sheets felt and how clean they smelled. Staring around the room, she wondered if she should bring the restof her possessions that were waiting for her in the room at the amphitheater. Granted most of it wasn’t really hers but she wanted the lava lamp at least. It was one of the first things that had ever soothed her whenever she woke up from a nightmare.

There was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?”

Scrooge appeared in the doorway. Taking off his top hat and placing his cane against the door, he made his way across the room and sat down at the end of the bed making sure not to disrupt the twitching possum. "Settled in, lass?"

"As much as I can be", she answered, gesturing to the empty room. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't have much."

Scrooge scratched the back of his neck. "Aye. I'll see to it that Beakley gets everything you need."

"Don't get me wrong. I appreciate all of this but I never got the chance to say sorry about... everything", said Lena as she stared down at her clenched hands.

Scrooge placed his hand over hers. “Lass”, he said in a way that made the teen uncomfortable but sounded genuine enough for her to look him in the eye. "There's no need to apologize. After all, it wasn't really your fault and I don't want you giving it another thought."

Lena gave a sideways look.

"Has someone been telling you otherwise?", asked Scrooge. The immediate feeling of needing to protect his loved ones rushed through him. The idea of anything or anyone intentionally hurting the girl in front of him angered the old man. He'd never let that happen.

"No", said Lena. There was so much more on her mind but she didn't want to talk about it tonight.

Scrooge sighed. "Lena, I don't want you to feel like a outsider in my house. You're welcomed here. You're wanted here. I’m positive Webbigail has made sure of that", he replied, giving her a tired smile. "I do want you to know you can come to me whenever there's something troubling you."

Love. Home. Family. All new territory.

"Thank you, Scrooge", said Lena. She settled in as Scrooge got to his feet and retrieved his hat but not before he began tucking the sheets around her.

"Goodnight, Lena", he said, affectionately kissing her forehead. As he made his way out of the room he turned off the light and shut the door.

Closing her eyes, Lena smiled at the idea that she'd wake up in the morning and this wouldn't just be a dream but her new reality. Hopefully for the rest of her life.


End file.
